Double Rose
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: This takes place after Rose has left for Russia If yo havent read shadow-kiis their is SPOILERS . What if Rose did have a sister? What if she started at St. Vladmirs after Rose left?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked up to the gates of St. Vladimir's Academy with my mother, Janine Hatheway. I know what most of you are thinking: Here's Rose, being dragged back again. Well you're wrong. I'm not Rose. I'm here younger sister: Cassandra.

No one here at the academy or even my sister knows about me. I've been off living my own life after my mother ditched me with humans shortly after I was born.

My mother looked at me as we got to the gates, "Cassandra...I want you to listen to me. I know you don't understand what is happening, but I need you to understand that you are going to train to be a guardian."

Thankfully the humans my mom had picked knew all about the vampire and dhamphir world. They were Alchemist. They weren't happy on raising me, but owed it to my mom. So I knew I was a dhampihir and needed to protect Moroi, the 'living' vampires.

I nodded, "I understand Mom."

She looked me over, "alright. Lets go in." She lead me into the gates and nodded at the guardians at the gates. Apparently everyone around here knew her.

The guardians gave me a strange look but shrugged it off. I knew why. I looked like my mom. Everone knew just by looking we had to be related. I had her same red hair, mine only a few shades darker, and her small petite frame.

_I feel like I have to live up to her,_ I thought as she lead me to the main building.

Once inside she told me to sit in a chair while she went to get the head mistress. A few minutes later she came back with a Moroi women who had graying hair and looked quite old, but still professional.

"Cassandra, this is Head Mistress Kirova." My mother introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Cassandra. Are you…a niece of Janes?" she asked. Obviously my mom hadn't explained, but she could easily see our resemblance.

"No." I said briskly, but still politely, "I'm her daughter."

I smirked lightly as her eyes widened, "I wasn't aware Rosemarie had a younger sister." She said, looking at me then my mother.

"She's been living with the Rugadi family." My mother said.

"Ah." Kirova said nodding, as if this explained it.

My mother nodded again, "They owed me a favor. And well…_He _wanted her to have a normal childhood." She said, referring to my father.

I smirked, "Did he know I was living with Alchemists?"

My mother shot me a look, "No." She sighed and turned back to Kirova, "I know it's already April, but I was hoping Cassandra could enroll into the sophomore class."

Kirova shook her head, "There's no way she'd be up to speed with them."

My mother smiled, really smiled and said, "You'd be surprised. She'd actually trained with some guardians that pop in with the Rigadi."

Kirova raised her eyebrows, "Interesting. Well if she can prove herself worthy from now till the end of the school term, she can enroll into the junior class next year, if not, she'll return t to the sophomores."

I smirked. I knew I was already good, she was right, I wasn't up to speed with some of the stuff they were learning, like technical stuff. But the fighting?

Lest to say: I'm pretty good. Even my mom thought so.

My mother nodded, her normal expressionless face back, "Thank you." She said.

They filled out paperwork, squeezed me into a dorm room and my mom was off after that.

I went into my dorm with the few things I had been aloud to bring. Which had basically been clothes and a small silver necklace I got from my foster parents, as if it is needed to say: my room looked bare and large.

Sighing I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be a long three months.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I forgot to put this in my first chapter when I re-uploaded it but if a chapter of mine ever gets put on and I do not explain why there are *'s or many grammar, spelling, mistakes etc it is because my cousin posted it, and if that does happen(again) I apologize!! (: Also Just warning I will be switching what characters P.O.V is. All characters other than the ones I create belong to Rechelle Mead and her publisher, I just love the series and love writing about them (:

CHAPTER 2

I woke up in late that evening, around seven o'clock, which was when everyone was getting up.

It was a bit strange for me, considering I have always slept on a daytime schedule to fit in with humans, but I liked it in a way.

I got up and dressed in some grey track pants and tight, but really comfy, brown tee-shirt. I quickly threw my hair in a ponytail and walked out of my room into a small group of dhampir. Mostly guys. Which didn't shock me.

I heard someone whistle and I just rolled my eyes and didn't even look at them until I heard them yell out my sister's name, "Jeez Rose, thanks for telling us you were back. Where'd ya go anyway?"

I raised my eyebrows and turned around, "Excuse me?"

They all looked utterly shocked, but the one who called out to me looked also slightly amused, "Sorry, thought you were our friend, Rose Hathaway. I gotta say though you sure look a hell of a lot like her, just…younger. Maybe even a bit cuter." He smirked.

"Hathaway, eh?" I said. I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone, just yet, I was Rose's sister.

He nodded, still with a slight smirk on his face, "Yeah, Rose."

I nodded, looking thoughtful, "I wonder if she thinks the same thing I do about you."

His grin widened, "And what's that?"

I stopped smiling suddenly and glared, "That you're a disgusting pig."

He looked slightly taken aback, as if no one had ever said anything like that to him, "Watch what ya say, could get you into trouble. What's your name anyway?"

"Cassandra." I said, still glaring slightly at him.

"Nice name." He smirked and walked away with most his friends without sharing his.

I turned, shaking my head when I noticed he left one of his friends behind, "Sorry 'bout him. He…well he has a big ego."

I smiled lightly, "It's alright, I deal with crap like that all the time."

He smiled, "Yeah, Davin just doesn't know when to quit."

"Ah, so that's his name."

His smile widened, "Yeah. I'm his twin brother, Devin."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. So when'd you start here?"

I sighed, "I just got here last night…or well morning I guess."

He nodded, "Well here, give me your schedule and I'll show you where you're going."

I smiled widely, "Thanks." I handed my schedule and map of the grounds to him and he labled what buildings I need to go to for what classes.

"And viola, there you are." He said smiling. "Oh and in case you didn't see there's a sticky-note on the back of your schedule, it says to go see Alberta, head of the guardians here. Her office is down the stairs to the left."

I smiled at him again, "Thanks."

"Anytime, " He said, walking off in the direction of his brother and friends.

Smiling to myself I glanced over my shoulder at his retreating back and walked down the stairs. I turned left as he had told me too and knocked on Alberta's office door.

"Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door and peeked my head in to see her perched over some work on her desk.

She looked up at me, "Ah, the young Miss Hathaway. Please, sit."

I smiled lightly and walked in, taking a seat across the desk from her.

"I've been quit looking forward to meet you Cassandra, I'm Alberta, head of the guardians here."

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling politely.

She smiled, very smally and buissnesslike, at me, "Gosh, you look a lot like both your mother and sister."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to this and just nodded and smiled.

"I was never aware that Rose had a sister…" She said.

I smirked lightly, "Most people don't seem to be."

She smiled lightly, "not only do you look like her, but you seem to have very similar personalities. Anyways enough about you and your family. I've asked you to come see me today to make…well to make a proposition."

I nodded, "Okay."

"I've been informed that you work better in one on one practice sessions than in a class, for fighting skills and techniques. I can't take you out of your training class, as you won't be learning the same things as the class if I do, but I can arrange for a guardian to be able to teach you for say an hour before and after school."

I nodded, even though I wasn't exactly pleased with it, "Alright."

Alberta nodded, "Excellent. I think I may be even able to get you a few different guardians, just to see what each has to teach."

"Okay." I said.

"Well you had better be off on your way to breakfast before you go to class and be late." She said, turning back to her work.

I nodded and said my thanks and goodbyes as I walked out the door. I sighed and walked into the cool night air as I made my way over to the cafeteria.

Which I knew would be a living hell for the new girl.


	3. Chapter 3 Lissa's POV

A/N: Okay so this fanfic may start taking me awhile to post and I apologize! I'm just really busy lately and been having little creativity ):

Lissa Dragomir's P.O.V

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

I sighed as I held onto Christian's hand and let him lead me into the cafeteria. I've felt so empty since Rose had left and felt that he, Eddy and very few other people were the only ones I felt I had left.

_Dammit Liss, there ya go thinking about her again. She _abandoned _you. Get over it._ I thought to myself, even though I would never forgot nor get over my best friend.

"Hey, smile." Christian said softly, squeezing my hand and looking at me.

I sighed and smiled smally, only for it to fade away. "I miss her Christian." I said, sitting at one of the few empty tables.

He nodded and sat across from me, "I know Lissa, I would too if I were in that situation. But there'll be more friends."

I shook my head, "They won't be Rose though. Just because she abandoned me doesn't mean I'm just going to replace her."

"I know. But you need to try to get through these last few months of school and then if she's not back I promise I will help you until you find her."

I shook my head again, feeling like a pessimist, "That, I'm sure , will just make things worse." We both sat and ate in silence for a few minutes.

After I had finished I had just happened to look up to see a retreating back that looked all too familiar:

"Rose?" I said softly, staring after the girl.

Christian's brow furrowed as he looked at me, "Lissa, wha-?" He said, turned to see what I was staring at and saw her, raising his eyebrows.

Before I had a second thought about it I jumped up and quickly went after the girl. She seemed exactly like Rose, maybe a bit shorter and slightly redder hair, but she walked like her, and just…was exactly like her.

"Rose?" I said once I was closer to her.

The girl sighed exaggeratedly and said, "God that's the second time toda-" She said as she turned, seeing me and stopping mid sentence.

_Not Rose._ Was my first thought, but then I looked back at her, more closely than before. _ She looks exactly like…Janine._ I thought, shocked.

"D-do I know you?" The girl asked, looking at me with a confused face. Then before I had the chance to reply a look of confirmation came over her face, "You're the Dragomir Princess, aren't you….Vasilisa?"

Now I was even more shocked, "Who are you?" I asked.

Grinning she answered, "Cassandra."

"Cassandra…?"

She just smirked, "Well If you can keep it a secret…Hathaway."

A/N2: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, I plan to make the next one, or a couple after it longer. Please please PLEASE R&R. CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!


	4. Chapter 4 RoseCassandra's POV

A/N: Okay so this is slowly becoming my favourite story I've written. Please if you have ANY ideas for any of my fanfics I would really really appreciate it :)

_____

Rose Hathaways's P.O.V (Warning now The POV will change halfway through some chapters!!!!)

_____

I had sworn to myself that I wouldn't be sucked into Lissa's head anymore, against my will or not.

But her shocked emotion was so large that I had to see what was happening back in my old life.

And I have to say now:

I understand her shock completely, because I feel the same way. Looking at this girl who looked a hell of a lot like me and my mother I kept wondering who she was.

"Well if you can keep it a secret…Hathaway." _Whoa. _ Both me and Lissa thought.

"What?" Lissa said, staring in bewilderment at her. "You're related to Janine…aren't you?"

She nodded, "Actually I'm her daughter."

I couldn't decide who was more shocked at finding out I had a sister, me or Lissa.

"Wait. So you're Rose's _sister?!"_ She said her pale green eyes widening in shock.

The girl, Cassandra according to Lissa's thoughts, my sister, smirked. "Yeah, I guess I am."

_Well I'm glad to know she's got some of my attitude._ I thought, smirking myself.

Lissa didn't find it as funny though, she found it a bit curious that as soon as I leave the world finds out I have a sister. "Why didn't anyone, including Rose, know until now?"

She sighed and said, "That, is something I don't know. All I know was that when I was little, before anyone had noticed me, my mother had brought me to the Rigaldi family. They wer-"

Lissa hadn't recognized the name and before she could hear what my sister was saying she cut her off and said, "That's a human name, isn't it?"

Cassandra didn't seem to mind that she had cut her off and just nodded. "They were Alchemists."

"They were Al-what?" Lissa asked, having never to hear the word before. I, on the other hand, felt just a bit smarter knowing I knew something Lissa didn't.

"Alchemists." Cassandra repeated, looking at Lissa like she was crazy, "You know what they are…right?"

Lissa shook her head, "No. I've never heard of them."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows and looked around her quickly, "Well the only crucial detail you need to know about them is that they're human. Human's who know about us."

Lissa had the same reaction to this news as I had: shocked, confused, shocked and more shocked. LIssa shook her head, not believing about the Alchemists, "That can't be right, we don't tell humans about our world…"

Cassandra grinned a bit and said, "The Alchemists pass down the information from generation to generation. They are the ones who clean up our mess. Did you think every dhampir out there fighting Strigoi just leaves them out there for normal humans to find?"

Lissa took all this information, churning through it in her head. Bits and pieces alone only made some sense, but the big picture together made sense to her. She tried to think of where she had heard the word Alchemist before, why to her it sounded so familiar. "Wait." She said softly, remembering something Tatiana had said when she was little, about the _Alchemist_ tattoo's. Something about…needing more Morio blood and gold.

Lissa's wide eyes just went wider as she said to Cassandra, "They're the people with the tattoo. The one made from real gold and magic and…Moroi blood." She said softly. Cassandra just nodded casually for an answer.

_Way to go Liss._ I thought, proud my best friend was able to remember that from such a long time ago.

"Look, I'd love to stay and catch up, and stuff, but I have to go meet my one-on-one teacher." Cassandra said, smirking and leaving Lissa still slightly dumbfounded.

_________

Cassandra Hathaway's POV

_________

I smirked as I looked at Vasilisa's expression and walked away. It isn't that I was being mean and leaving her out in the blue, it was just I was supposed to meet my guardian one-on-one teacher almost ten minutes ago.

Walking into the gym felt like walking into a home, my home. Grinning, I made my way into the gym to see Alberta and another female guardian standing to the left of her.

When I walked in both looked around at me. "Ah Miss Hathaway, glad you could join me and Gaurdian Selkov."

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I ran into Vasalisa Dragomir and she asked some questions after she thought I was Rose."

Alberta nodded knowingly, "Fine fine then. This is Sylvia Selkov."

Gaurdian Selkov smiled, "Hello Cassandra." I took a good look of her, noting that she didn't look any older than twenty-five. She also looked a bit strange to me, almost not even dhampir. She was very blonde, by of which to me looked natural and was fairly tall for a dhampir. Also her skn was very pale, especially since most dhampirs are quite tanned.

"You're a Moroi." I finally concluded, shocked and bewildered.

Both laughed and Sylvia nodded, "Yes, I'm a fire using Moroi."

______

A/N2: As always please R&R. I don't mind criticsm at all! Just a warning now though critiscm and 'hatemail' are two very different things!

If you have any ideas, suggestions, or names/dates/etc that I have *ed Please say so in a review or message me!


	5. Chapter 5 Cassandra&Lissa's POV

I stared in shock at Guardian Selkov, "B-but…how can a Moroi be a Guardian?"

Alberta looked back over at me, clearly enjoying me being in the shocked-state I was. "Well, Miss Selkov isn't technically a formal Guardian, but is probably one of the best fighters I know. Which explains is why she will be training with you this week."

I nodded slowly, "Ok. Since when are Moroi allowed to even fight? Or use their magic for it?"

Sylvia looked at me, "I never said I use my magic for it." She said, raising her eyebrows. "I have used it, when I felt it was a last resort. But it was only to kill a strigoi, _not_ in my training."

"Oh…" I said, somewhat stupidly. "Right, of course." I added, flicking a quick glance to the still somewhat amused Alberta and then back to Sylvia, "What are we going to learn today?"

Her friendly smile slowly returned to her face as she said, "I'm glad you asked, actually. But due to your personality, and what I've seen of your sister and mother I don't think you're going to like what I have to say much."

_Oh no._ I thought, slowly raising my eyebrows as I continued to look at her. Her smile slowly grew, she was also clearly enjoying my shock and awkwardness, "We're going back straight to the basics. Grade 8 stuff I would say for here."

I scrunched my nose up a bit, "But I know most of what they're learning, I read through it in the stuff my mom got from Kir- Headmistress Kirova." I said, looking back and forth between the two Guardians.

"Ah," said Alberta knowingly, "Yes, fighting wise you are quite up to speed with them. Technicality wise? Not so much, Hathaway." She said, loosing her amused look and going back to being all business. "You'll work with Miss Selkov for at least this week. If we feel you need to work longer on the elementary work, we'll give it another half week then continue if you're ready. Understand?"

I sighed, not exactly thrilled with this plan but nodded anyways, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good," Alberta said, nodding to Guardian Selkov than to me, "I'll leave you two to it then." She said nodding once more and then turning on her heel towards the gym doors.

I watched her go. As much as she was kind of making me angry with having to learn the elementary stuff, I could see why people respected her so much and why she was where she was. She had an air about her, an air that just screamed leadership and wisdom. Needless to say, she had my full respect.

"Okay, so for today I was thinking we could just go over proper technique for fighting." Sylvia said, moving towards the mats laid on the ground and pushing forward a grounded punching bag, the type you would find someone using for karate.

I looked back over at her, nodding, "I guess that's ok, considering I don't really get a choice." I said, going over to help her.

She laughed a bit, "You're right there, you don't." she said, stopping when she put the bag where she wanted it. "Okay, punch it."

"Pardon?" I asked, a bit dumbfounded. I figured she was just going to show me _how_ to do things than make me copy her, like most teachers did for younger students.

"Punch it." She repeated, raising her eyebrows and gesturing to the punching bag.

I shook my head, walked to it and punch it in the middle, using only a bit of my strength and not really putting myself into the punch.

"Okay, Cassandra, now punch it like you actually mean it." She said, looking at me like I was a bit of an idiot. Which, I guess, I was acting a bit like.

I listened and punched it, putting all my strength behind it this time. "Good, much better." Sylvia said, "Now do it again, but stop once your hand makes contact." I listened and punched the bag again, stopping and standing with my arm out stretched still.

"Okay, now don't move unless I direct you to." She said, moving to my other side, the side opposite to my punching arm. She lifted my left arm that was pulled back near my stomach, in a block. "You have the right idea, blocking your stomach and rib area, but you aren't doing it right." She told me as she moved my arm higher. "Like this, have your arm higher up, so your elbow is out farther away from your hip. Also, clench your fist, a limp arm isn't going to help anything if they go to punch or kick there. Good." She said as I did as she instructed.

I watched as she circled around me again, stopping when she was almost right behind me. "Move your left leg back, and your right one a few inches forward, almost so you're in a lunge stance." I rolled my eyes, but listened.

She came around to look me in the eyes and raised her eyebrows, "Rolling your eyes? What? Don't know why I'm telling you to do that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just always saw this as kind of useless. I mean for the time that it takes me to get into the stance I could have already thrown two punches." I said. It kind of sounded stupid, but still, I was never a fan of proper stances.

Sylvia's eyes gleamed a bit, as if I had said something right. Which I was pretty sure I hadn't. "Okay then, come at me." She said, backing away and going into her stance, arms up.

I looked at her, cocking my head slightly, "uhm, ok." I said. I moved so I was across from her and moved to punch her. She was quick, moving her left arm to block my punch and taking a step forward, moving her leg so that it hooked behind my right and knocked me over.

I blinked up at her smirking face as she said, "What were you saying about that stance again?"

I sighed as I took the hand she offered and got back up on my feet. "I was saying it was extremely important if I don't want to fall on my ass."

"Ah," She said, smiling, "I thought that was what you said." She smiled at me and continued saying, "So if you don't want to fall, it would be smart if you used this stance, it balances your weight so that when you are pushed, you don't fall over as easily."

I nodded, "That makes more sense. You know you could've just told me that and not have pushed me over."

Sylvia laughed, "I could have…but where is the fun in that?" she asked with a wicked grin. I grinned back and we went back to training.

We trained for about another forty minutes, in which I was pushed to the ground twice more, before she smiled and said, "Well I think that is it for today."

"Thank god." I said relieved. It had been weeks since I worked this hard in my training and it was really showing. "What time tomorrow do you want to meet up?"

"Right after your training class." She said as she tossed me a water bottle.

I caught it and nodded, "Sounds good." I said as I took a gulp of water and waved, "See you tomorrow." I walked out of the gym and grabbed my map out of my track pant pocket. I saw the building for my next class and continued to walk toward it. Moroi Culture…fun.

Lissa's P.O.V.

I blinked as Cassandra walked away and shook my head, looking over at Christian. "Can you believe this? I mean…Rose has a sister, that none of us knew about… How could her parents keep that hidden?"

Christian shrugged, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair, "I have no idea…Its one thing if she was, say, a half sister, but she didn't say she was…"

I pursed my lips, thinking, "It just makes no sense. You think we would have heard about it, or have had some sort of a warning. But instead she's just dropped in here, as if out of thin air." It didn't make any sense to me how Janine would've been able to keep this from Rose, or anyone else for that matter.

Christian sighed, "It's weird, extremely in fact, but were just going to have to deal with it. And just because she's Rose's sister doesn't mean you have to talk to her or anything."

I knew Christian was right, I had no obligations toward this girl. But I knew I would still talk to her, because she reminds me of Rose.

Authors Note: Sooo I'm really sorry that this chapter is really boring and bland =( I just wasn't sure what to write for it and had to start up again somewhere. Thanks to all of you who have favorited(definitely not a word lol) this and enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming =)


End file.
